The Jedi's Graduation: The Real Story
by JediYvette
Summary: What really happened at the graduation


The Jedi's Graduation: The real story  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars  
Note: I wrote my other story on the graduation of the Jedi, before my own graduation from high school. Several events have happened that pissed me off, so I have deceived to write another version of my story. Most if the events in this story REALLY HAPPENED!  
  
One day until graduation. "Thank God," thought Susie as she walked the halls of her school, for the last time; the last time looking at water damage, and the last time seeing broken windows. 'Memories," Susie thought.  
"Susie," Bill-Ted replied, interrupting her thoughts, "Jedi master George said its time to go into the main temple for the graduating practice, and awards assembly."  
"That is crappy," I don't care about that stupid assembly. I haven't won any awards."  
"Ms. Bahl is awarding the journalism students," Bill-Ted replied.  
"That is great," Susie said sarcastically.  
"Just shut up, and come on. If you are not there, you do not participate in the ceremony."  
  
"Now," Jedi Master George replied, "The guys are in blue, the girls in cream, right?"  
An affirmative murmuring came from the audience.  
"Good," replied George, "Now, to make our senior class look real sharp, we are going to go boy, girl, boy, girl and we'll look awesome."  
"What!" exclaimed some one from the audience, "We won't be able to walk with the people we want too?"  
"You will be able to figure all that at the ceremony. First we must practice. All girls through the left door, guys through the right. All senior speakers are in front of the lines, so you are in the front row. That is Fred-Bob and Joe-Frank."  
  
The girls and guys lined up single file, and reentered the temple. They were randomly matched with the people they were going to walk with.  
"This really sucks," Susie told the guy she was walking with.  
"Damn right," Random Guy stated.  
  
"Alright," George replied after the graduation processional was practiced a second time, "Now, you may have a break for a few minutes, then line up outside again, for the assembly."  
"This is so retarded," Bill-Ted complained.  
" I know," stated Fred-Bob, as he walked to greet his friends, "I think I will protest the ceremony."  
"That is a good idea!" exclaimed Susie, "I look so horrible in my graduation gown. It is too big, and a bad color. You guys at least get blue. I get cream. I will look like such a dorky cow."  
"The whole setup sucks. I hope we'll be able to sit with each other at the ceremony," replied Bill-Ted.  
"I doubt it. Why the hell is Master George doing this? He never did before," asked Susie  
"You heard him. He wants us to look sharp."  
"Dammit!"  
  
Again, Susie Fred-Bob and Bill-Ted did not sit anywhere near each other.  
"This is so crappy," whined Susie to the new random guy she was next to.  
The guy nodded, but did not say anything.  
"This is great," thought Susie.  
  
Finally the assembly started. First were the journalism awards.   
"The newspaper sucks," Random Guy #2 stated to Susie, "Only dorks work for the paper, and nobody reads it."  
Before Susie could say anything, Ms. Bahl called her name, and she joined the ranks of the school paper. Random Guy 2 said nothing to her when she returned.  
  
"I hate Mr. Max," thought Susie, while her former band teacher gave out band awards, "I wish I had something to throw."  
  
The assembly lasted for hours. It was so boring. Finally, it was over and the seniors left. A few minutes later, they reentered the temple to watch the senior video. Fred-Bob, Susie and Bill-Ted actually go to sit by each other-Oh my god!  
"Look for my picture," Bill-Ted replied, "I was voted Most Likely to Leave the galaxy and go far, far away to Earth!"  
"That sucks," Susie said, "Well, mot that you were voted for something, but that I wasn't. I should have been Hair most like that of a Bantha. But I didn't get it."  
"Sorry," Fred-Bb said, "I voted for you."  
"There I am!" exclaimed Bill-Ted  
"Hey," Fred-Bob replied, "There is us having a lightsaber fight."  
"When did they take that?" Susie asked, but before anyone could answer exclaimed, "Oh my God! That is me asleep in Jedi Meditation class. I can't believe they took that picture!!!"  
"Hey there is Jedi Padawan Bao fixing Ms Moonfish's computer."  
"And there is Mr. Max getting attacked by a dewback! I want copies of that!!!"  
"There is us getting our graduation stuff!"  
  
The video was about 20 minutes long. After that, the seniors boarded land speeders and ATATs and headed for the Old Republic X-Wing Hangar, at an old military base. The music could be heard 3 miles away, and not only that, but it was BAD music.  
"AHHHHHH!" screamed Susie, as she ran from the building. Bill-Ted followed, complaining about the food.  
"The only thing decent is the bread," he showed Susie his plate full of rolls.  
Fred-Bob abandoned the two others, and was racing other Padawan through a rubber blow-up obstacle course thingy.  
That is when a creepy girl walked up to Bill-Ted  
"Hi!" she replied, "I am Ricki."  
"That is nice," said Bill-Ted, and started to walk away-The creepy girl followed.  
"That music is horrible," Ricki replied, "I prefer gothic rock over rap. How about you?"  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the transports were ready to take the Jedi back to the academy.  
"What transport are you on?" asked Ricki.  
"Four," stated Bill-Ted.  
"How sad. I am in 3. I'll see you back at school."  
  
"Fred-Bob," Susie replied, "Wake me when we get back."  
"Alright."  
Susie almost fell asleep when she swore someone called her name. No one did.  
"Damn," she thought, "The voices are back."  
Then she did fall asleep.  
  
"Susie," Fred-Bob replied, "Wake up."  
The Jedi were back at school.  
Susie and Fred-Bob got off the bus, following Bill-Ted.  
"So," said a very familiar female voice to Bill-Ted, "Did you have fun? I did..."  
  
Finally, graduation day came.  
"I look like a cow in this!" exclaimed Susie, as she and Bill-Ted wandered around the temple waiting for the ceremony rehearsals to start.  
"You look fine!"  
Susie rolled her eyes, knowing full well that she was being lied to.  
"You friend is looking for you," Susie observed, seeing Ricki walk around obviously looking for someone.  
"Oh my God," replied Bill-Ted, "lets go over here."  
"Fred-Bob!' stated Susie, as they ran into their friend, "You have a lot of awards!"  
"Where is yours?" asked Fred-Bob.  
"I got screwed by school bureaucracy. I deserved it, but because one grade was never changed, when it was supposed to be, my GPA was .005 under the required amount for a gold cord.  
"I am sorry," Fred-Bob replied.  
"I am too."  
"Yeah, you think that is bad. Jedi Padawan Bao missed a 4.0 because he had ONE 'B' while in high school. That sucks, too."  
"I hate this school!"  
  
"Everyone in the common room," George replied, "Sit in the order you want to enter the main temple."  
Bill-Ted and Susie were sitting next to each other, and the creepy girl Ricki came by. She sat next to Susie, but talked to Bill-Ted.  
"So, can I walk with you?"  
"Ah, gee," Bill-Ted replied, "I dunno."  
"Yeah," chimed in Susie, "We need another guy to sit with us. I will go ask Bao. He's cool."  
  
Eventually, Susie and Bill-Ted escaped from Ricki, and sat with Bao.  
"Looks like you got a stalker," teased Susie.  
"At least my stalker is a senior. Yours is a stupid freshmen."  
"Yeah, and he found out my name and where my dorm is. He now is trying to get me to play Pokemon on his Nintendo with him. He won't leave me alone."  
"He knows where you are staying? That is not good," put in Bao.  
"At least I will be leaving right after this and I'll never see him again," Susie replied.  
"I want to graduate NOW!" stated Bill-Ted, "So I can get the HELL away from this stupid school!"  
  
The seniors entered the building, and listened to speaker, after speaker, Fred-Bob being the only one that was memorable. Well, Joe-Frank showing off his arm muscles was pretty unforgettable...but that doesn't count.  
After Fred-Bob finished his speech with the cliché "May the Force be with you," Bao replied, "That was a really good speech. Fred-Bob is a talented speaker...and writer."  
No one could disagree with him there (I loved your speech Jason!).  
  
Then came the shouting. (I know graduation ceremonies are joyous, exciting occasions, but why do people have to be so god-damned noisy??? )  
"Can't they shut-up?" complained Susie, "I can't hear what anyone is saying."  
"I doubt it matters," Bill-Ted replied, "It's just the superintendent talking. He probably is just asking for more money, or something."  
  
FINALLY the names were said, and "diplomas" given out. The Padawan were now Jedi Knights.  
"This is stupid," replied Fred-Bob, "The Jedi are the greatest, most powerful people in the galaxy, and they don't have our diplomas ready."  
"They called me Bile-Toad!" exclaimed Bill-Ted furiously as he stormed out of the temple. "How they HELL can they do that? I want to sue!"  
"This is the Yavin School District, remember. They are so screwed up, and even if you did sue them, they have no money!" replied Susie.  
"Thank Yoda we are leaving it."  
Finally...  
  
The End  
Really this time  
  
Dedicate to my friends from school who graduated with me today Sheridan (Bill-Ted), Jason (Fred-Bob), Bao (hmm....) Emily, John, Alissa and anyone I may have forgotten (I am sorry!!!)  
May the Force be with us!  



End file.
